Eternal Darkness
by SteelShadowFang
Summary: Wishing for her Master's respect, Seras has gone into the world alone desperate to find her own power. Now after 10 years she returns only to find that Integra has sealed Alucard away! How can she save him from the curse? AxS A/S R&R Ratings may change.


Hey! Remember me! Author of Kindred Spirits Well I've decided on another one! Anyway since Alucard/Seras won by majority, I've had to think on a plot (dun dun DUN!) I know, I know thinking the one thing we don't have to do during the summer. Anyway enough of my dribble...

10 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!!!! Little hint: I update more when you review more.

Now onto the Story!

To say Alucard was angry would be an understatement. He was furious. How dare she? Barely an infant in the eyes of vampires and she thought she could leave, just like that? She was _his_!

"Mine!" he growled. Shattering the wine glass with a mammoth hand, Alucard phased into the dark confines of his master's office.

Integra Hellsing sat in her usual high backed chair of preference, smoking her putrid cigar while filling out paperwork with astonishing speed. (Makes you wonder if her paperwork has ever caught fire, doesn't it?)

"Well, my Master, what are my orders?"

Integra sighed pinching her forehead absent-mindedly.

"She is _your_ fledgling and therefore _yours_ to deal with." With that she shooed him away with her hand, eyes already darting back to her paperwork. Alucard frowned but bowed nevertheless, disappearing behind the stained oak walls.

Alucard's POV

Lounging back in my throne I pondered Integra's words. Clearly she meant for _me_ to decide the punishment and carry it out.

An image of Seras crying 'Master', covered in her own blood entered my mind. Of course, it was likely she'd die now that I had let her go... But then why should I care for a fledgling who'd disobeyed me, her master?

"Are you really OK with that?" I wondered aloud. I shook my head, quickly dislodging any such sympathetic thoughts regarding the police girl. Now that she had left she was no longer my responsibility. What a foolish fledging. She still refused to drink blood and would cry for even the most insignificant of life forms. Pathetic, that was the word.

Seras's POV

Curling into a ball, I huddled by a trash can, desperate to escape the harsh rays of sunlight. Master was right; I was _pathetic_. A burden to everyone. No wonder he had offered his blood.

"He just wanted to get rid of me" I whispered miserably. Sighing, I pulled my hood more securely over my face. "Master's right; I need to get stronger! I will make him proud!"

Ten Years later...

"Master..."

I stood alone atop a tall stone tower, looking below at the distant flickering lights of London. The molten spray of my flaxen hair hung from my shoulders, dancing gracefully in the night breeze, and my crimson eyes scanned the perimeter expertly, taking in the tiny details that a human's could not.

"Master, I'll find you I promise!" I vowed. Desperate

Leaping down from my roost, I glided silently over the city lights toward an old overgrown estate; the Hellsing mansion. I remembered it well from the time I'd spent within its walls.

The interior of mansion was dark but through vampire eyes, the musty walls and damp ceiling were in clear view. Rotten panels lined the walls; vines hung from the staircase ominously, looking like they'd taken over the house and claimed it for their own.

"What the..." I muttered. Cautiously stepping over the cracks in the floorboards, I made my way past the rotten debris, tracing the familiar path to the dungeons.

Upon reaching the entrance I stopped. What if Master wasn't here? What would I do? And if he _was_ here, how would he react? Would he be confused? Annoyed? Angry? With Alucard, anything was possible.

Shaking away my growing doubt, I turned the doorknob.

Sliding into the chilly atmosphere of the dungeon's catacombs, I phased into Master's room. The once proud and barren confinement had now turned into a breeding ground for rats, spiders and fungi. Lichen clung to the walls, giving off a sickly sweet sent and a strangely luminescent glow.

Not wanting to stay longer than was necessary, I did a quick once-over and phased back out, careful to pick a cleaner spot from which to conduct my search this time around.

After hours fruitless of hunting I began to lose hope. "Master, where I you?" I called despairingly into the gloom. The words fell through the cold, salty air like raindrops.

Walking blindly though the twisting passages I came upon a prison hold, rotten I-don't-want-to-know-what littering the floor. As unlikely as it seemed for him to be in such a place, I began to check the cells, hoping to find some clue was to Master's location.

Upon reaching the last cell I stopped, suspense making my bones rattle. Why should I be anxious? I couldn't feel his presence anywhere... that meant he wasn't around, right?

Sitting within the last cell was...nothing. It was as empty as the others. Sighing at my own stupidity, I began to walk away. However, just before I shut the door behind me I registered something strange and doubled back, astonished to see a star like engraving upon the wall. Tracing the symbol with my hand I absently leaned upon it.

To my surprise, the brick began to shift.

Stumbling back in shock I stared in amazement as the stone wall began to dissolve, leaving a dark tunnel about 5 feet wide.

Grateful for once for my lack of height, I crawled into the pitch darkness. Could it be? Was Master here after all? Entering a small room, I spotted a figure chained in the corner. As I approached I gasped, a hand flying to my mouth in horror.

It was Master alright. Only smaller and not quite as handsome as I remembered. To be blunt it was his corpse.

All my hopes and dreams shattered in that instant. It was as though they trampled on, spit at and the remainders left to rot in a trash can. What a cruel way to lose everything I'd held dear, everything that had kept me going.

Kneeling by my master's side I tore away the shackles that bound him, red hot tears rolling down my face.

"Master..." I sniffed, burying my face in his chest. Despite my better judgement, I cried, weeping piteously into his dead chest.

_How pathetic; crying for a corpse... _I froze, looking around the small enclosure until my eyes finally came to rest upon the dried up body in my arms.

_Master!_ A soft chuckle answered me. Alarmed, I jumped back, nearly crashing into the wall in my haste. The tears that had fallen from my eyes in my moment of weakness seeped through the strait jacket and, although it may have been my imagination, his skin looked a little less stretched.

"_Well, well. If it isn't police girl. It's been a long time."_


End file.
